Various devices for blending various liquids and solids have been developed over the years. These devices have various features and options to suit a wide variety of uses and applications. For example, many blenders exist that are either handheld devices or freestanding devices. While these devices have been useful, these related art devices can be difficult to clean, to use, and to store any unused products, especially, when blending smaller batches. More specifically, freestanding devices can be too large and cumbersome to use for making smaller portions and are generally better designed for blending larger quantities of fluids and ingredients. Handheld units may be useful to make individualized portions, but they may lack the power to properly blend the ingredients together. Furthermore, these handheld units are generally used with open containers, such as bowls or cups, which can increase the chances of spilling or splattering during preparation of the ingredients. Moreover, the unused portion would have to be poured out of the open container and into a sealable container to be stored or to be readily carried by a person. These related art blenders are also typically plugged into a wall socket for powering their motors which limits their use and the locations for such use. Accordingly, there a need is seen to exist for a portable blender system for facilitating its use, its cleaning, and storing of any unused products.